Breathless Night Slider
by brokenAngelYue
Summary: The world tumbled dangerously, with Ryuichi trying to hold on. Why couldn't he grasp anything? Everything was going so fast...
1. Breathless Night Slider 01 Broken

            The world tumbled dangerously, with Ryuichi trying to hold on. Why couldn't he grasp something? Everything was going so fast...

            Ryuichi was falling fast.

            He squeezed his eyes shut, knowing there was a bend in the stairwell. Hearing something crack as he hit the floor, he passed out.

            ~

            Ryuichi awoke several hours later, disoriented.

            ~

            Seguchi Tohma cursed, taking out the obnoxious ringing object in his jacket pocket. "Seguchi desu." He said flatly.

            "...Tohma..." Came a raspy, strained voice. Tohma frowned.

            "Who is this?" Tohma asked, puzzled. Whoever it was, they needed some help.

            "It's me... Ryuichi... I... I fell... Tohma, please..."

            Needed some help NOW.

            "Ryuichi?! Where are you?" Tohma asked, sitting up straight, and walking toward the door.

            "The back stairwell. Tohma... I can't... they won't..."

            Silence followed.

            Ryuichi had passed out again. He lay haphazardly on the bottom of the stairs, badly bent at an odd angle, bleeding from a wound on the side of his head.

            Tohma had only had this feeling once before. He ran as fast as his underdeveloped ankles would allow, adrenaline pushing him far beyond his limits. He reached the door to the stairwell in record time.

            Throwing open the door, he realized that he might not even be on the right floor. Looking up first up, then down, he went with down.

            The pink rabbit laying facedown on the stairs below him proved his good judgment, and he practically flew down the stairs.

            What he saw nearly made him heave.

            Ryuichi lay on the landing of the stairs, his lower half twisted nearly sideways. In his right hand lay the crushed remains of the sparkly pink plastic that may have once been Ryuichi's cell phone.

            There was no way that phone would have worked when it did.

            There was also no that a human body could pivot like that without having a severely broken ba-

            Oh, God. Tohma thought, reaching Ryuichi after what seemed like an eternity. Tohma was afraid to touch him. What if his neck was broken? What if... Tohma shook his head. No time for that.

            "Ryuichi!" He cried, patting the side of the idol's face. Ryuichi did not respond.

            "Ryuichi!!" He tried again, this time much louder. Ryuichi moaned piteously.

            "Ryuichi... tell me, where does it hurt?" Asked Tohma, dialing the number for an ambulance on his phone, giving the state of the pink plastic one nearby. 

            "My head... Tohma...?" Ryuichi croaked, his eyes squeezed shut.

            "Yes? What is it? What do you need?" Asked Tohma worriedly.

            "I can't move my legs."

            Tohma's blood froze in his veins.

            "No...." He nearly whispered, taking Ryuichi's hand in his own. Ryuichi was staring at the ceiling, eyes in another world, completely, flat blue devoid of it's sparkle.

            Tohma's tears flowed more heavily, and he sobbed loudly as Ryuichi passed out again.

            And would not wake.


	2. Breathless Night Slider 02 Desperate

Ryuichi laid flat on his back, staring up above him. The light burned his eyes, but he didn't care.

Everything below his belly was completely numb.

His world was desolate. He'd thrown his soul across the room in a moment of anger, and now it lay face down, looking a tad pathetic. The pink rabbit was all Ryuichi wanted, but he couldn't get him.

"Kumaaa..." Ryuichi moaned in a dry voice, reaching out a hand uselessly toward the rabbit.

He watched through unfocused eyes as a hand swept up the rabbit, taking it out of his view. He'd been staring so long; he found it hard to look anywhere else. A moment of panic rose in him, before he felt the soft plush of the rabbit against his cheek. He sighed contentedly, rubbing his face into the rabbit's fur.

"Ryuichi-san..." Came an effeminate voice from his right. He tilted his head in that direction, not feeling inspired to do any more than that.

"They said you could go home tomorrow." Tohma continued in that weightless voice of his.

At this, Ryuichi let out a snort. "Yeah. Wondrous lot of good it does." He said, eyes narrowing into a glare at some helpless speck on the wall.

Tohma sighed, pulling up a chair next to the bed. "Ryuichi. What was it that made you fall." Tohma asked, tossing courtesy aside and going with the decidedly blunt approach. Ryuichi said nothing for several moments.

"I... I don't know... a person... wearing gloves... I" Ryuichi tried to explain, his breath hitching in his throat, long overdue tears appearing in his eyes. He clutched at the pink scrap of fur in his arms mercilessly. He wasn't ready for this!

Tohma sighed, knowing he wasn't helping. However, if it wasn't him who asked, then it would be police officers, and those were very frightening to Ryuichi. It was a cop who took Ryuichi in his car to the police station after his mother abandoned him in the shopping mall. It was a cop who took his mother away from him after he had found her again, having run away from the orphanage.

Now, mind you, Ryuichi was technically told that police officers were not bad, evil, or here to take away those that loved him. But in Ryuichi's perpetually young mind, that was so.

Tohma sighed, knowing that, sooner or later, Ryuichi would have to speak to them.

Shuichi was racing like mad to get to the hospital where his idol was staying. The pink haired boy had a look of purple fire in his eyes as he ran. Had the people not jumped out of his way instinctively, they might have well been singed by it.

All the boy could think of was how his friend was suffering. The image of Ryuichi falling down stairs was tormenting him, he simply HAD to see how he was doing! He burst through several doors, searching for the number that he frightened nurse at the desk had practically thrown at him.

"Sakuma-san!" He cried out, opening the door with such a raucous that both Ryuichi and Tohma were quite startled. The boy stood, panting, in the doorway, his candyboy hair stuck to his forehead with little beads of sweat.

"Shuichi..." Murmured a stunned Ryuichi.

"Sakuma-san! You..." Shuichi panted. "You fell... I heard..."

Ryuichi gave him a sad smile. "Hai... I fell down some stairs. I should...be okay..." Ryuichi said, faltering slightly. He held up Kumagorou and tried to be cheerful.

"Pika..." He managed before tears began to flow down his face and a little sob escaped. Shuichi's heart broke. That simply had to be the most pathetic display he'd ever seen. And he had seen some major upsets.

Shuichi ran over to the bed, embracing his idol. He didn't care if he was just a newbie singer, or if Ryuichi was one of the greats, right now a dear friend of his needed comfort, and he was there.

The next day came at a grindingly slow pace for both singers. They stayed awake most of the night, seeing as how Ryuichi was a fetal sleeper, and could get no rest unless curled into a ball. But being stuck on his back made him very tired indeed.

Shuichi was barely hanging on. After endless games of every card game on the face of the planet, he was simply going to fall asleep. There was no way around it. Ryuichi was so tired that he was emotionally gone, and Shuichi was nearing that himself.

He must have fallen asleep sometime, as he was awoken by light shining in from the nearby window. That, and someone being hysterical. Two police officers stood in the side Ryuichi's bed. The man in question was currently half in and half out of Tohma's arms, trying to get... well, anywhere but there. The fact that he couldn't move anything past the small of his back prevented him from actually getting anywhere.

"Tohma! They're gonna take someone away! Just like last time!" Ryuichi cried. Tohma's brows furrowed, very close to the edge of annoyance. He knew Ryuichi was only reacting on what he had known and seen, but it just didn't seem... right. He looked up at the nervous cops, who really looked like they'd rather be anywhere else, then back to the idol. "Ryuichi." Tohma said sternly, causing Ryuichi to cry louder, but keep still. The last thing Ryuichi needed was for Tohma to angry at him...

Little did he know how right he was.


End file.
